


Proving the Rule

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jealous Jared, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: People change. And sometimes they forget to tell other people that they change, which leads to that old saying...





	Proving the Rule

_**The First Time** _

Jared watches Jensen. Of course Jared _always_ watches Jensen, but not like this, not for a long time--Jeff’s hand on Jensen’s knee, creeping up to his thigh. Jeff’s hand on the small of Jensen’s back. Jensen all but purring when that hand slides down to shamelessly squeeze Jensen’s ass. Jared watches, heat slowly winding up his spine and pooling in his belly, same as _before_. But that was then and this is _now_ , and the warmth flooding him is as much jealousy as arousal. 

“Jay,” Jensen whispers, whiskey sweet breath against his ear, against his mouth, eyes bottle green and a little glassy from the pot they’d all shared. “Let’s head back to the hotel.” 

Jared wants to say no, wants to sulk and spoil this for all of them but he doesn’t, because when has he ever been able to resist Jensen when he’s like this? It’s not like it’s the first time--all those nights in Vancouver, the three of them tangled together on Jared’s huge bed sticky and sated or in the hot tub or in Jensen’s trailer. Before Jared and Jensen were anything more than scratching an itch though Jared thinks even then they all suspected. So he smiles, barely even forced, and follows the two of them back to the room. Kisses Jensen hot and messy while Jeff runs greedy hands all over Jensen’s warm, pliant body. He can smell Jeff’s cologne, spicy and expensive and mixed with smoke and part of him _wants_.

But he doesn’t take, because this isn't then. Jensen barely protests when Jared pulls away, drops into the armchair in the corner of the room. He just turns in Jeff’s arms, soft pink lips turned up for another kiss. Jared watches as Jeff’s hands grip and squeeze Jensen’s ass as he eats the helpless little sounds Jensen can’t help making right out of Jensen’s mouth. Watches as Jeff pushes Jensen back onto the bed and strips him hungrily, like he's starving for every touch. Watches as Jeff takes Jensen right to the edge, turns him into a quivering, whimpering mess as he opens him up, a little spit and not enough lube before he sinks right in without pause, rough and hard just the way Jensen likes it. Watches as Jensen’s eyes never leave him and Jensen breathes _Jared_ right before he comes so hard he blacks out. Watches as Jeff cleans up and dresses, tossing a speculative look or two at Jared, who's still sprawled in the chair fully clothed, dick a hard, obvious line in his jeans.

When Jeff is dressed, Jared stands, pulling the older man into a quick hug. He tries to step back, but Jeff doesn't let him go. Instead he gets a hand on the back of Jared's neck, tugging him down easy and familiar into a hard kiss that feels like ten years ago. Jared can smell Jensen all over him, feels that flare of desire, but it’s not the same. _He’s_ not the same, and he can’t. Not now. Jeff flashes him a quick smile _next time, kiddo_ and a heated look, and then he’s gone. Jared crawls into bed, half hard and half angry--at himself, at Jensen, at Jeff. At the world. Eventually he falls asleep and when he wakes up to Jensen’s lips around his cock and Jensen’s eyes looking up at him hooded and sleepy and warm, he puts the whole thing out of his mind because when it comes right down to it he’s the luckiest man in the goddamn world, and nothing is going to change that. 

_The Second Time_

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. That’s the motto, that’s the way it works, Jared thinks. He’s a little drunk, a little high, and he’s watching Jensen lick his lips and think dirty thoughts about their dad from across the room. Jared shakes his head at the thought, laughing to himself. Maybe he’s more than a _little_ drunk, he thinks as Jeff slings an arm around Jensen’s shoulders possessively. Jensen looks over at Jared, who raises his glass before resolutely refocusing on the cards in front of him. He’s going to lose this hand eventually, his base just isn’t good enough, but he doesn’t care when Jeff’s hand land warm and familiar on his shoulder. 

“Time to head out, Jay,” Jeff says, smoke-rough and not quite commanding. _Dad_ , Jared thinks again, not quite hysterically, and he’s already folding over the halfhearted protests of his fellow players. 

Jeff gets an arm around each of them, guiding them back to their room, none of them quite steady as they stumble into the elevator. Jensen keys them to their floor as Jeff shoves Jared against the back of the elevator, kicking his feet apart to make them level as he eats at Jared’s mouth. Jared gives as good as he gets, pushing back, dragging Jeff hard against him til he can feel the thick line of Jeff’s cock rubbing against his own. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jeff growls, and gets one thigh between Jared’s legs like he’s going to bring him off right there. Jared looks over at Jensen, slumped against the door and pressing the heel of his hand against the outline of his cock, eyes wide and enthralled, blown so wide the thin rim of lime is barely visible. 

 

“That’s right,” Jeff rumbles, just loud enough for Jensen to hear. “Gonna come for me, Jay? Right here in the elevator?” Jared grinds against him, sweet friction, eyes locked on Jensen’s. Jeff feels so good against him, warm and familiar, and Jared goes with it, tries to give the older man what he wants, what he expects. 

They make out, hot and heavy, until the elevator dings that they’ve reached their floor. Jeff and Jared break apart, breathing hard, and Jensen grabs Jared as they stagger out of the elevator. Luckily the room is close, because the door is barely closed behind them when Jensen _shoves_ Jared--not away, but toward Jeff. 

“Kiss him,” Jensen says, already popping the button on his jeans and pushing his hand in with a groan. Jared’s not sure who he’s talking to but this time he takes the initiative. It feels strange--he’s always been taller than Jeff, but now he’s _bigger_ as well, his hands engulfing Jeff’s face as he kisses down into him, Jeff’s hands falling sure and confident onto Jared’s slim hips, dragging him close. Their mouths slide together, Jeff’s beard rough under Jared’s fingertips and against his cheek and it's good. Really good. Then Jeff pushes back, pushes for the control he’s always had and Jared tries to let him have it, he does. But. 

It doesn’t work. 

There are lips mashed together and tongues tangling and a bruise tight grip on Jared’s hips that he’ll no doubt see tomorrow. Jensen groans, slick-slap of flesh on flesh as he strokes himself, and it ought to be hot as fuck, sense memory kicking in and dragging Jared down that same old, familiar path but it doesn’t. Jared can’t let go, can’t give in. He pulls back, gasping raggedly, cock aching in his jeans but his head’s not in the game. Jeff lets him go and Jensen is right there, filling the gap between them--Jared has a brief flash that it’s _always_ been that way. Has another moment of almost hysteria _dad_ as a combination of deja vu and character bleed washes over him. Then it’s gone as Jensen hooks an arm around his neck, pulling him down, and Jared can see that Jeff is on his knees in front of Jensen, licking a warm wet stripe up Jensen’s dick that Jared can almost feel on his own. Jensen moans, almost a sob, so close to begging already and he’s not even naked yet. Jared pushes a hand under Jensen’s shirt to twist and tug mercilessly at his nipples, pushing the long, hard line of his cock against the plush of Jensen’s ass while as he bites down on the delicate shell of Jensen’s ear. Jensen writhes as Jeff takes him in, pinning Jensen’s hips back against Jared to hold him still. It’s hot as hell, Jared’s hand around Jensen’s throat, Jensen’s hand in Jared’s hair, Jensen swallowing down his wordless shout as Jeff pushes him over the edge. 

Jeff stands up, wiping his mouth, eyes hard and bright. He presses against Jensen but doesn’t try to kiss him, reaching for Jared instead. He kisses Jared again, sharing Jensen’s taste with him and the surge of memory it brings is almost enough to hide the hard, demanding edge underneath the gift. Jared takes it for what it is, licking and sucking every last bit of Jensen from Jeff’s mouth as Jensen grinds against him. When it’s gone, when Jared can’t find even a trace of Jensen in Jeff’s mouth anymore, he pulls back with a twinge of regret. 

Jeff studies him, brow slightly furrowed, but Jensen is right there, warm and ready and willing in all the ways Jared isn't anymore. He's fumbling open Jeff's belt with clumsy hands, drunk on pleasure and good whiskey, mouth locked onto the throb of Jeff's pulse under his jaw. Between them they get naked in record time, but when Jeff drags Jensen toward the bed, Jensen stops, noticing for the first time that Jared is still fully clothed.

“Jay?” He holds out his hand, smiling. “C’mon, man, don't wimp out on us.”

Jared shakes his head, smiling. Jensen’s eyes skip over him, missing less than they should when he's had so much to drink, and he steps away from Jeff into Jared's arms.

“You okay with this, Jay?” Jensen asks softly. Jared can feel the heat flowing off him and _God_ he wants...just not like this. Jared nods, still smiling, and leans in to kiss Jensen. It's amazing, because kissing Jensen is _always_ amazing, and Jared tears himself away from Jensen’s mouth with a groan because he’s never been able to resist Jensen when he’s like this. 

Jeff’s there when Jared looks up, strong and hard, sun weathered hands dark on Jensen’s waist as he ruts against Jensen’s ass almost lazily. There’s a challenge in his eyes, just for Jared, but Jared doesn’t want this fight. This is the kind of fight no one wins, so he gives in gracefully, moving away with an actor’s smile. He pretends an arousal his mind doesn’t feel, not hard when his head is swimming with the taste and feel of both of them, slouching into the plush bedside chair with widespread legs, letting them see what they want to see, letting them show what they want to show. 

And God does Jeff put on a show. He’s determined to make Jared regret his decision, it seems, kissing Jensen like he’s got all the time in the world, sucking plump pink lips until they’re swollen and red, dragging blunt nails down Jensen’s back in dull red streaks, more red patches on Jensen’s throat from the coarse salt and pepper scruff on Jeff’s chin and cheeks. Jensen eats it up, gives as good as he gets and begs for more, eyes cutting over to Jared occasionally but never lingering as Jeff plays his body beautifully. 

When neither of them can wait any longer Jeff pushes Jensen onto his hands and knees facing Jared. Jared has a perfect view of Jensen’s face, open and flushed to his chest, freckles standing out even more vividly now. Jensen’s hair is a mess, the perfect spikes from earlier squashed and dented at crazy angles. His lips are red and swollen, open on a near-constant moan that’s occasionally broken into words _please--Jeff--fuck--Jared--God_ and his cock is hard again, as red as his lips and dripping just as sweetly. Jensen’s back arches as Jeff licks over his ass, over his pink, quivering hole--Jared can’t see it but he knows what it looks like, tender and wet and throbbing to be filled. Jared can tell when Jeff’s tongue pushes in, his fingers, just by the sounds Jensen makes, and he’s not sure when it happened but his pants are open and his hand is on his cock. He can’t tear his eyes away from Jensen’s mouth, so perfect for Jared’s cock, like it was made for him, and he knows that if he got up right now Jensen would take him eagerly. Swallow him down and beg for more, moaning so sweetly around him when Jeff finally slides home.

But Jared stays where he is, hand moving faster as Jensen watches him with half-lidded eyes, Jeff’s hand in his hair to pull his head up every time it falls, can’t tear his eyes away from Jared’s hand stripping his own cock as Jeff bottoms out in one long, rough stroke that drives a sob that might be Jared’s name from Jensen’s throat and tips them both over the edge. Jeff fucks Jensen hard after that, driving into his boneless, fucked out body but he doesn’t last long, too close to the edge to hold out.

Jeff doesn’t leave that night. They all clean up, Jared running a warm cloth over Jensen’s lax body and getting a drowsy kiss in return, then sprawl across the kingsized bed that’s just barely big enough for the three of them. Jared wakes up a few hours later to Jensen wrapped around him and Jeff watching with that look of furrowed concentration again, but he’s too tired to figure out what his old friend is thinking about. He closes his eyes again and drifts, content to stay right where he is until his alarm goes off and he and Jensen groan in unison before getting up reluctantly. 

Jeff is already in the shower so Jared makes coffee while Jensen picks out their clothes. They’d decided against matching for this con, going instead for Sam and Dean, which the fans always love nearly as much. The bathroom door opens in a billow of steam and Jeff steps out, white towel tucked firmly around his waist. Jared had gathered up his clothes and folded them neatly on the bed, but Jeff ignores getting dressed long enough to kiss them both thoroughly. 

“Hell of a night, boys,” he says with a grin, and Jensen flushes down past the collar of his t-shirt. Jeff dresses quickly and accepts a cup of coffee and another hug from both of them. “Talk to you soon, kiddo,” he whispers to Jared with a fond smile, those warm, familiar hands on either side of his face making Jared's heart ache just a little. He returns Jeff's smile with genuine affection for the older man. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jared says easily, and then Jeff's gone, leaving him and Jensen alone. It could be awkward but it's not, Jensen winding his arms around Jared's neck, Jared's hands finding their place on Jensen’s hips. 

“What's going on with you?” Jensen asks. There's no judgment or anger in his voice, just concern, and Jared wishes he knew so that he could tell him. He's never been jealous of Jeff, at least he doesn't think so. The memories being stirred up now aren't bad--far from it. Jared doesn't regret that time, and he never will. But he's not that kid anymore, and he needs to figure out what that means.

“Not sure,” Jared says evasively, knowing Jensen will have to let it go for now at least. “Just tired, I guess. And watching you isn’t exactly a hardship, you know?” He lets his smile turn lascivious, lets his eyes reflect all the things he wants to do to and with Jensen when they get home. “Not even a little bit.” 

Jensen doesn’t fall for it. “Figure it out, Jay,” he says quietly, turning away to get dressed, and as much as Jared wanted Jensen to drop it before he suddenly can’t let this pass. 

“Jen…” He catches Jensen’s arm and pulls him back. “I don’t want to share you,” he says helplessly. “You’re mine and I’m yours and I don’t want that to change.” 

Jensen frowns. “We’ve done this before, Jared,” he says tentatively, warily. “It’s just a little fun. It doesn’t mean anything, not for us.” He hesitates, arms winding tighter around Jared. “Because if it does, if things have changed, you know what I want, Jay. And that’s never going to change.”

“I don’t want to make you choose,” Jared whispers, voice trembling in spite of himself. “I don’t want you to give up--”

Jensen interrupts him with a kiss. “I’m not giving up anything,” he says firmly. “To be honest, as much as I loved being with both of you in the past, as much as I’ve enjoyed having Jeff around these last couple of conventions...I was doing it as much because I thought you’d get off on it as because I was.” 

Jared can’t stop the smile that wants to spread over his face, doesn’t even bother trying. “We’re kind of ridiculous, aren’t we?” he asks, shaking his head. “I thought maybe I wanted it, seeing the two of you together is just as hot as always, but all I really want is you.” He laughs abruptly. “What are we gonna tell Jeff?”

“I’m pretty sure he already knows,” Jensen says drily. “He’s pretty quick on the uptake, unlike some people.” 

“Hey!” Jared protests weakly. “I just--”

“I’m teasing,” Jensen says fondly. “Though maybe…” 

“What can I say, you just have that effect on me,” Jared says, dimples coming out in full force. He pulls Jensen closer, kisses him long and slow and deep. “And other effects.” 

“I can tell.” From the sparkle in Jensen’s eyes Jared can tell that he knows _exactly_ what Jared means. 

“I don’t suppose you want to--”

A brisk knock on the door pulls Jensen up off his knees, drags a low curse out of both of them. Jensen kisses Jared again instead, light and quick. “Don’t worry,” he says with a smirk and a wink. “I packed you extra jeans for a reason.”


End file.
